Harold Faltermeyer
| birth_place = Munich, Germany | death_date = | genre = Film score, synth-pop, electronic dance music | occupation = Musician, composer, producer | instrument = Synthesizer, keyboard, piano | years_active = 1975–present | label = Deutsche Grammophon, MCA Records }}Hans Hugo Harold Faltermeier (born 5 October 1952) is a German musician, composer and record producer. He is best known for composing the "Axel F" theme for the feature film Beverly Hills Cop, an influential synth-pop hit in the 1980s. He also composed the ''Top Gun'' Anthem for the feature film Top Gun and the music for the Chevy Chase Fletch feature films, Fletch and Fletch Lives. The Beverly Hills Cop and Top Gun projects afforded him two Grammy Awards: the first in 1986 for Best Album of original score written for a motion picture or television special, as a co-writer of the Beverly Hills Cop soundtrack; and the second in 1987 for Best Pop Instrumental Performance with guitarist Steve Stevens for Top Gun Anthem from the ''Top Gun'' soundtrack. As a session musician, arranger and producer, Faltermeyer has worked with several international pop stars including Donna Summer, Amanda Lear, Patti LaBelle, Barbra Streisand, Glenn Frey, Blondie, Laura Branigan, La Toya Jackson, Billy Idol, Jennifer Rush, Alexis, Cheap Trick, Sparks, Bob Seger, Chris Thompson, Bonnie Tyler, Valerie Claire, John Parr, Al Corley and Pet Shop Boys. Background Faltermeyer was born in Munich, Germany, the son of Anneliese (née Schmidt), a homemaker, and Hugo Faltermeier, a construction businessman. Encouraged by his parents (the owners of a civil engineering firm), he started playing piano at the age of 6. At 11, a Nuremberg music professor discovered that Faltermeyer had absolute pitch. His boyhood years combined training in classical music with a developing interest in rock 'n roll. He played organ in a rock combo and studied trumpet and piano at the Munich music academy. While waiting to begin university studies he found work at a recording studio. Within three years he was engineering major classical sessions for the prestigious Deutsche Grammophon label. Then in 1978, Giorgio Moroder recognized his promise and brought him to Los Angeles to play keyboards and arrange the soundtrack for the film Midnight Express. Moroder and Faltermeyer continued their collaboration in the next decade, producing Donna Summer albums and several hits for various artists. Soon Faltermeyer was earning an international reputation for both precise workmanship and trendsetting creativity in his use of synthesizer technology.Schweiger, Daniel – – FilmMusicMag.com Soundtrack work Alongside a busy schedule as a record producer, he became increasingly involved in soundtrack work on Moroder's scores (Midnight Express, American Gigolo and Foxes) and was soon hired as composer in his own right—usually composing, performing and producing the complete score as well as a number of pop songs penned for various artists. Early on he created arguably one of his finest works for 1984's Thief of Hearts—a highly sought after CD with noteworthy electronic scoring and songs for Melissa Manchester, Annabella Lwin, Elizabeth Daily and others. Then came his big break with the landmark Hip hop / Breakdance-influenced score for Beverly Hills Cop, featuring the worldwide hit, the "Axel F" theme (referred to by Faltermeyer himself as the banana theme,CreaTVty Ltd, Take 2 TV Partnerships and NBD Television Ltd: Music Behind The Scenes, Episode 4 – Humour as it was originally written for a specific scene where Detroit policeman Axel Foley gives a pair of Beverly Hills police officers the slip by shoving bananas up their exhaust pipe, causing their car to stall when they try and tail him). The year after, the Fletch theme expanded on his trademark electronic soundscapes with experimental phase modulated percussion effects woven into the largely analog synth melodies. He also composed the theme song, "Bit by Bit", sung by Stephanie Mills. The full scores of these films were not released on album. Only a handful of additional score tracks complemented these hits on vinyl: "The Discovery" and "Shoot-out" from Beverly Hills Cop and "Memories" from Top Gun, and only ever as B-sides on singles. However, The Running Man and Kuffs were graced with full score albums and the Thief of Hearts and Fletch scores also received reasonably good coverage on their respective soundtrack albums. In January 2007, La La Land Records finally released a limited edition soundtrack (3000 CD copies) for Tango & Cash. In December 2016, the same label issued albums of his work on the Beverly Hills Cop series. In 1987 Faltermeyer recorded an album called Harold F with vocal tracks featuring various guest singers plus "Axel F" which appears as a bonus track. The song "Bad Guys" is based on the (otherwise unavailable) main theme for Beverly Hills Cop II. In 1990 he co-produced the album Behaviour with Pet Shop Boys at his studio near Munich after Neil and Chris were looking for his "sound", being longtime fans. The album was released later the same year and is considered by many to be Pet Shop Boys' best album. Later career In Vienna, Faltermeyer and Rainhard Fendrich collaborated on the 2002 musical Wake Up. Faltermeyer also provided the soundtrack for the 2006 computer game Two Worlds. He returned to film scoring for Kevin Smith's 2010 action comedy Cop Out starring Bruce Willis. In June 2017, it was revealed that Faltermeyer will have music featured in the upcoming ''Top Gun'' sequel. Discography Soundtrack albums ; As composer * (1983) (with Arthur Lauber) * Thief of Hearts (1984) (with Giorgio Moroder) * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Fletch (1985) * Top Gun (1986) (with Giorgio Moroder) * Fire and Ice (Feuer und Eis) (1986) (with Hermann Weindorf, one song) * Fatal Beauty (1987) (one song) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) (one song) * The Running Man (1987) * Starlight Express (1987) * Formel Eins / Formula One (1986) * Blaues Blut / Blue Blood (1989) (with Hermann Weindorf) * Tango & Cash (1989, released 2006) * Fire, Ice & Dynamite (Feuer, Eis & Dynamit) (1990) * Kuffs (1992) * White Magic (1994) * Zeit der Sehnsucht (1994) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * Frankie (1995) * Der König von St. Pauli (1997) * Jack Orlando (1997) (computer game score) * Wake Up (2002) * Two Worlds (2007) (computer game score) (Collector's Edition inclusion) * Cop Out (2010) * Top Gun: Maverick (2020) (with Hans Zimmer) ; As arranger only * Midnight Express (1978) * American Gigolo (1980) * Foxes (1980) Albums ; As songwriter / producer / arranger / musician / remixer * Amanda Lear: I am a Photograph (1977) * Suzi Lane: Ooh, La, La (1978) * Roberta Kelly: Gettin' The Spirit (1978) * Dee D Jackson: Cosmic Curves (1978) * Giorgio Moroder and Chris Bennett: Love's in You, Love's in Me (1978) * Giorgio Moroder: Battlestar Galactica (1978) * Janis Ian: Night Rains (1979) * The Sylvers: Disco Fever (1979) * The Three Degrees: Three D (1979) * Donna Summer: Bad Girls (1979) * Donna Summer: The Wanderer (1980) * Sparks: Terminal Jive (1980) * Giorgio Moroder: E=mc2 (1980) * Donna Summer: I'm a Rainbow (1981, shelved until 1996) * Al Corley: Square Rooms (1984) * Laura Branigan: Self Control (1984) * Laura Branigan: Hold Me (1985) * Richard T. Bear: The Runner (1985) * E. G. Daily: Wildchild (1985) * Billy Idol: Whiplash Smile (1986) * Donna Summer: All Systems Go (1987) * Jennifer Rush: Heart Over Mind (1987) * Jennifer Rush: Passion (1988) * Chris Thompson: The Challenge (Face It) (1989) * Franzisca: Hold The Dream (1990) * Pet Shop Boys: Behaviour (1990) * Dominoe: The Key (1990) * Chris Thompson: Beat of Love (1991) * Falco: Jeanny (Remix) (1991) * Falco: Emotional (Remix) (1991) * Chaya: Here's to Miracles (1993) * Marshall & Alexander: Marshall & Alexander (1998) * Bonnie Tyler: All in One Voice (1999) Selected singles ; As songwriter / arranger / producer * Camino De Lobo: "Carmen Disco Suite" (1983) * Valerie Claire: "I'm a Model (Tonight's the Night)" (1984) * Valerie Claire: "Shoot Me Gino" (1985) * John Parr: "Restless Heart (Running Away with You)" (1988) (not available on the Running Man soundtrack album) * Kathy Joe Daylor: "With Every Beat of My Heart" (1990) Selected singles including instrumental themes * Artists United For Nature: "Yes We Can" (1989) (7" & CD including instrumental version) * Harold Faltermeyer: "Axel F" (1984) (7" including "Shoot Out") * Harold Faltermeyer: "The Race Is On / Starlight Express" (1987) * Harold Faltermeyer & Steve Stevens: "Top Gun Anthem" (1986) (including "Memories") * Glenn Frey: "The Heat Is On" (1984) (7" including "Shoot Out") * Patti LaBelle: "Stir It Up" (1984) (7" including "The Discovery") * Marietta: "Fire and Ice" (1986) (7" & 12" including instrumental dub version) * Chris Thompson: "The Challenge (Face It)" (Wimbledon 1989 theme, 7" & CD including instrumental version) Solo releases * Harold F (1987) * Worldhits (1988?) (Instrumental disco arrangements of various well-known songs) * Harold Faltermeyer featuring Joe Pizzulo: "Olympic Dreams" (1992) (CD single) Collections * Portrait of Harold Faltermeyer: His Greatest Hits (2003 double CD) * Movie Greats (1986) (only CD to feature the Fletch theme) * Stephanie Mills: The Collection (1990) (CD including "Bit by Bit (Theme from Fletch)", otherwise LP-only track) See also * List of number-one dance hits (United States) * List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart * List of German-speaking Academy Award winners and nominees References Further reading * Kuffs soundtrack, liner notes (unknown author), Milan 10151-2 (1992 CD) * Tango & Cash soundtrack, liner notes by Randall D. Larson, La-La Land Records LLLCD 1052 (2006 CD) External links * * Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:1952 births Category:German electronic musicians Category:German film score composers Category:German keyboardists Category:German male composers Category:German record producers Category:German session musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:People from Munich Category:Remixers Category:Video game composers Category:Hans Zimmer